Undercover
by azlovatic
Summary: Two strangers meet up at a club and have a night of their life. Will things stay in the dark? Or will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**This kinda just came to me so I thought why not write it down and post it as I thought I would share it with all you guys, sorry if this sucks but school is slowly coming to an end and means I will probably update Oh Love soon. Don't worry. But for now I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else, just the plot.**

* * *

This wasn't how I thought my life was going to be, I never thought I would fall for a complete stranger.

I didn't think that after one night from one glance I would want to be with her.

I guess I should get to the point of this story or at least start from the beginning on how I feel in love with a complete stranger.

"Come on Alex you said you would come tonight." I heard my best friend Nate yell. I just groaned as I put my books down as I got up and opened the door to look a the curly head boy.

"Nate I don't think its a smart move for me to come out with you guys tonight..it's just I have so much to study for and I don't want to get in the way of you and Shane having a fun night and hooking up with who knows who." I spoke with a stern voice.

Nate just chuckled and shook his head, "I know what you are doing, you are still upset about the whole Miley thing, but come on Alex you need to go out and live alittle and I'm sure you might find yourself a hottie that might get your mind off of her." Nate winked.

I don't know what happened or what he did but somehow I ended up at the club that him and Shane dragged me to. As the music blasted around bodies were meshing together on the dance floor and Shane and Nate seemed very occupied with some chicks they found. And what I am doing you may ask..I'm sitting at the bar having a couple drinks.

That was till my eyes landed on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Watching her dance on the dance floor had to be the best thing I must of seen, everything about her seemed perfect from her beautiful brown hair, to her sexy dance moves. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be close to her and dance against her.

Oh god, she must of noticed me staring cause she soon looked in my direction as a smirk played on her face as she continued to dance on the dance floor but her eyes never left mine as I put my drink down as I slowly made my way over to her. It's like she had this pull on me and I couldn't help but want to be as close as possible.

When I on the dance floor and was next to her no words were said as she pressed her backside against me as we soon began to dance to the music as I had my hands on her waist as my lips soon found their way to her neck. Her arms moved around my neck as she tried to keep us as close together as possible.

As she turned around she looked me in the eyes keeping that sexy smirk on her lips as our lips soon came together in a heated kiss as I felt her lead me off of the dance floor cause the next thing I knew my back was against the wall as our lips continued to move together in sync. We were in a pretty dark area so no one would be able to see us so the only ones that knew we were right here were us. Her lips found their way to my neck as she nipped and sucked on a few spots as a few low moans escaped my lips as my hands slowly moved up and down her back and her lips were back on mine as I kissed her hungerly as I turned us around so she was against the wall as I pressed my body agaisnt her as my hands slowly trailed up and down her body till they stopped at her legs as my hands slowly began to move up them as they slowly started to go under her dress but she soon stopped me which did confuse me as I pulled away and looked at her.

"We should go somewhere more private." She whispered. "And I know just where." She pressed her lips against mine before she grabbed my hand and began to lead me who knows where.

My mind was in another place, all it can think about was her lips against mine and how soft her legs were and how I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like without her dress.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a door closed and my back against it and her lips were against mine again as I kissed her back hungerly. Her hands found their way to my legs as I wrapped them around her and I was then carried off to what I would assume was a bed as my back hit it as our lips never seperated.

I can assure you, that this night was one of the best nights of my life. I don't know what it was about that girl or who she was but after what happened I couldn't stop thinking about her. It sucks that I never got her name all I can remember was her beautiful brown eyes, that amazing smile and her amazing brown hair.

Her nickname was brown eyes, or at least that was what I was going to call her, as I don't know if I will ever get the chance to meet her again, but that night I felt like the homecoming queen cause I got what I wanted for at least that night.

"ALEX." Heard someone scream in my ear as I quickly jumped and fell onto the ground as a low groan escaped my lips.

I slowly got up as I rubbed my head and noticed Nate laughing as I glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I spoke as I got up and walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"First of all ow and second of all. Shane wanted to meet up for lunch, he said a couple of old friends of his came down and he wanted all of us to meet as he thought it would be cool for his brother and practically sister to meet a couple of his friends. Plus he thinks you and Mitchie will get along really well." Nate spoke.

"And what would happen if me and this Mitchie girl doesn't get along?" I crossed my arms.

"Uh I don't know but you never know you could finally have a girlfriend..I mean a girl that is a friend. Plus maybe meeting someone else can get your mind off of this mystery girl that you seem to be hooked up on. Even though you know nothing about her."

Yes Nate knew about my hook up and about how I can't stop thinking about her. I know I should but its just hard to stop thinking about those beautiful brown eyes..just the thought of them caused me to smile but I must of been out of it for a little cause I Nate must of been saying my name for a bit till I felt a slight smack.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"You were lost in la la land and that seemed to be the only way to get your attention, so come on. Get dressed or we are going to be late."

It didn't really take me that long to get ready as me and Nate were making our way to the restaurant as we entered I soon stopped. I swear my world just stopped when I saw the familiar brown eyes and the familiar beautiful smile.

She was here.

This couldn't be happening.

Her eyes soon met with mine but the next thing I knew I was dashing towards the bathroom. As I walked inside I walked over to the sink and placed my hands on the counter as I looked down while trying to catch my breath. I heard a door open and then heard the lock.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." I heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't either." I spoke in a low tone as I turned around and looked at her as I gave her a slight smile.

The girl in front of me just ran her hand through her hair as she looked over at the door then looked at me. "Guess you are the friend that Shane wanted me to meet. I'm Mitchie." She extended her hand.

"Alex." I spoke softly as I shook her hand.

"You know, I will admit I can't help but think about that night. Shane thinks I'm crazy for thinking about that night constantly." She giggled.

"Oh trust me I know the feeling, Nate thinks I'm crazy and thinks I should move on. But not sure how easy that will be when Shane is introducing me to you." I spoke as I ran my hand through my hair but I soon froze as I watched the girl in front of me walk a little bit closer as she moved her hands onto my waist.

"What if I don't want you to move on?" She asked me, "Maybe we can start things over like getting to know one another, even though I'm not complaining about that night." She winked.

"I wouldn't mind that all." I whispered before I leaned in and kissed her lips, "But maybe we can keep this a little undercover from our favorite boys cause I can already see how Nate and Shane will react."

Mitchie giggled and pecked my lips, "I don't mind that all cause as long as I can keep you all to myself I don't mind what we do. But I am still going to take you out on a date and get to know the amazing girl that loves to scream." She winked which did cause me to smirk.

I do have to thank Nate and Shane for taking me out clubbing that night. Cause I probably wouldn't of gotten this chance with Mitchie. She had me all to herself and I had her all to myself..and that was all that mattered even if we are keeping it a bit undercover and not out in the open just yet.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Since I got a review saying they can't wait for the next chapter I realized I didn't click the complete button this story is just a oneshot, I mean I can make it into maybe a two shot or three but nothing more then that. As my only intent for this story was for it to just be a oneshot.**

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**But if you would like one more part to it just let me know cause I might be nice enough to make at least one more part.**


End file.
